Are U A Cat?
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: Back with another fanfic, dengan fanfic Haehyuk aneh lagi.


**ARE YOU A CAT!?**

"_Hyukjae-ssi…. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, dan selama itu juga aku memendam perasaan ini. Sekarang… aku ingin mengungkapkannya, uhm…ma…ma..maukah kau menjadi….namja…nam..namjachinguku?"ungkap seorang namja tampan dengan gugupnya kepada seorang namja manis dihadapannya. Namja manis itu tampak terkejut, wajahnya memerah. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan._

"_n.. ."balas namja manis itu menundukkan wajahnya._

.

.

Author POV

"Hyukkie-ah~ ayo kita pulang bersama."ajak seorang namja berpipi mochi kepada namja manis yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya yang berserakan di atas meja.

Lee Hyukjae, namja manis itu tersenyum manis pada temannya itu.

"Mianhe Henry-ah.. aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang"tolaknya halus, membuat Henry, teman yang memanggilnya tadi menyeringai.

"Siapa? Namjamu, eoh?"goda Henry.

"Eh? Ah..itu…."Hyukjae baru saja berniat mengelak, tetapi –

"Hyukkie!"panggil seseorang dari depan pintu, membuat Hyukjae dan Henry yang memang tinggal berdua saja didalam kelas itu kompak menolehkan kepala mereka kearah pintu dan membuat seringaian di wajah Henry semakin lebar.

"Ah… jadi dia yang sudah merebut sahabat sejatiku? Aih… baiklah, aku duluan Hyukkie~"Henry pergi setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah selesai?"Donghae –Lee Donghae namja yang tadi memanggil Hyukjae masuk kedalam kelas dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang meresleting tas ransel biru miliknya. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya menatap Donghae lalu tersenyum.

"Eum… Mian membuatmu menunggu"Hyukjae segera memakai ranselnya lalu menyusul Donghae yang sudah jalan duluan.

Lee Donghae adalah seorang namja tampan di Seoul Higs School, wajah yang tampan, otak yang lumayan encer dan kapten dari tim sepak bola di SHS ini menjadikannya incaran banyak yeoja di sekolah maupun luar sekolah mereka, namun saying, para penggemar yang mencintai Donghae harus merasakan namanya sakit hati saat melihat Donghae yang jutru menyatakan cintanya pada seorang namja manis di tengah lapangan sekolah setelah dia memenangkan pertandingan sepak bolanya. Saat itu Donghae menyatakannya dengan lantang tanpa ragu sedikit pun, membuat para penggemarnya merasakan kalau Donghae benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae nama dari namja manis itu, membuat mereka bisa mengikhlaskan namja itu saat Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menerimannya. Toh wajah Hyukjae tidak buruk, manis malah, cocok dengan Donghae, dan juga Hyukjae –Lee Hyukjae sendiri merupakan murid yang berprestasi juga di sekolah mereka, meskipun Hyukjae terkenal pendiam, tapi dia juga terkenal ramah sehingga tidak ada yang membencinya.

Back to story.

Mereka memang pulang bersama. Tapi, meskipun ini sudah berjalan 5 hari sejak mereka jadian, jarak diantara mereka tidak berkurang. Hyukjae berjalan tepat 5 langkah dibelakang Donghae, dengan menunduk dan memainkan ujung almamater abu-abunya, dan Donghae yang berjalan 5 langkah di depan Hyukjae sedang menceritakan pertandingan bola antar kelas yang biasa dia lakukan saat istirahat siang.

"Ah, aku lupa, hari ini aku harus berbelanja, jadi aku lewat jalan ini, ne. mianhe Hyukkie.."ucap Donghae.

"Eum… Gwenchana"Hyukjae tersenyum. Donghae sudah pernah memberitaukannya, kalau dia tinggal sendiri, sementara orang tuanya ada di Mokpo. Jadi Hyukjae tidak heran kalau Donghae harus berbelanja dan lainnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok~"Donghae melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menjauhi Hyukjae.`

Hyukjae terdiam menatap sendu punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, dia tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dekat dengan rumahnya.

Author POV END

Hyukjae POV

Disinilah aku duduk, di sebuah ayunan, mengayunkannya dengan perlahan, menatap langit biru dalam diam.

'Sebenarnya…. Pacaran itu… apa? Aku terlalu senang kemarin karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya, jadi aku langsung saja menerimanya. Tapi…Aku gugup untuk berjalan disamping Donghae. Karena juga… aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia obrolkan saking jauhnya jarak kami… tapi.. kalau aku mendekatinya.. pikiran ku bisa menjadi kacau, dan…. Dan juga… aku jadi tidak bisa mengontrol wujudku. Aku…'

Baru saja aku berpikir seperti itu, sebuah ekor bergerak disampingku, dan tanpa melihatnya pun aku tau milik siapa itu.

Dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkan taman dan segera pulang kerumah.

.

"Bagaiamana kemarin?"Tanya Henry saat kami sedang menikmati makan siang kami bersama di kelas.

"Hum? Apanya?"tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Ya jalan pulang bersama kemarin…."ujar Henry menatapku ingin tahu.

"Huh? Tidak ada yang special, seperti biasanya"jawabku jujur dan menyumpit sepotong sosis kedalam mulutku.

"Maksudmu… tidak ada gandengan? Tidak ada candaan? Tidak ada obrolan?"Tanya Henry sedikit shock, oke, dia berlebihan. Aku yang mengalaminya saja biasa saja, kenapa harus dia yang shock coba?

"Yah, seperti itu memang kenyataannya."jawabku cuek.

"YA! Kenapa kalian berdua datar sekali, huh!?"Tanyanya kesal. Hei, kau pikir aku tidak kesal, huh? Akupun kesal! Tapi bukan kepadanya, melainkan kepada..

"mulai besok kau harus membuatkannya bekal dan kalian makan siang bersama. Jangan biarkan dia sibuk dengan bolanya saja. Yang kudengar, Donghae amat suka dengan seafood. Ah, ada satu yang mengganjal di hatiku, kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan yeoja-yeoja penggosip saat pulang kemarin, dan mereka mengatakan kalau ternyata namja se_gentle _Donghae…. alergi dengan Binatang? Apa Kau tau alasannya?"Tanya Henry.

..diriku

"Yah, kau benar. Dia alergi dengan binatang, dan mungkin itu tidak butuh alasan khusus kan. Semua orang punya alergi tersendiri"jawabku menatap Donghae di bawah yang sedang menggiring bola menuju gawang, dan memasukkan bola itu kedalam gawang lawannya, dia melompat gembira saat berhasil membobol gawang lawan. Sedetik kemudian Donghae mendongak menatapku, melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku, membuatku tersenyum tipis. Ya, hanya sebuah senyum tipis.

'dan aku alergi dengan air dingin.'ujarku dalam hati.

Kami pulang seperti waktu pulang sebelum-sebelumnya, Donghae yang berceloteh dan aku yang berada di belakangnnya sedang memikirkan perkataan Henry tentang membuatkan bekal untuk Donghae.

'bagaimana mau membuatkannya bekal dan makan bersamanya… kalau mendekatinya saja aku tidak berani. Haaah… Tuhan, bagaiamana ini.. aku, ingin mendekati Donghae, tapi kalau begini caranya… bagaiamana aku bisa mendekatinya?'

Hyukjae POV END

Donghae POV

Sudah seminggu kami berpacaran, tapi… aku merasa Hyukkie menjaga jarak dengannku, lihatlah saat jalan bersama seperti ini… dia tidak pernah mau berjalan disampingku dan memilih berjalan dibelakangku. Apakah dia membenci ku?

Hari ini, istirahat siang aku tidak bertading sepak bola seperti biasa, aku berjanji bertemu dengan Hyukkie di atap sekolah karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Dan kebetulan dia juga mengajakku bertemu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu"Hyukjae keluar dari dalam kemudian menutup pintu atap. Membuatku menatapnya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"tanyaku to the point.

"Huh?"responnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau membenciku? Kau tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mempermainkan aku, begitu?"tanyaku lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin. Sebenarnya.. aku tidak ingin bertanya seperti ini. Tapi aku juga butuh kepastian bukan?

"Tu..tunggu, apa maksudmu.. Hae?"

"Aku….ingin kita putus"ucapku segera membuang wajahku agar tidak menatap wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya.

-PRAAK-

Sebuah suara benda jatuh membuatku kembali menatapnya, kotak makan? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap Hyukkie yang tampak memerah.

"H…hae.. apa… apa.. yang kau bicarakan?"tanyanya dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang. Tidak, aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku, dia terpaksa menjadi pacarku hanya karena kasihan. Sesungguhnya dia membenciku.

"Aku ingin kita putus Hyuk"ucapku sekali lagi.

"Ta…tapi.. itu.. ke..alasan…kita..apa?"dia berbicara dengan kebingungan, membuatku menjadi tidak tega juga, dia memegang kepalanya menatapku dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Telinga? Hyukkie,, kau.. telingamu.. kenapa?"tanyaku bingung+kaget karena melihat tiba-tiba ada sepasang telinga kucing diatas kepalanya. Dia tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaanku, tangannya berusaha menutupi telinga itu, kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkanku yang terpaku di tempatku karena bingung dengan hal barusan.

Aku berani bersumpah, tadi aku melihat sepasang telinga dan juga sebuah ekor yang mencuat dari balik celana Hyukkie saat ia berlari tadi.. apa itu? dia…dia, kucing? Apa? Kenapa?

Donghae POV END

Author POV

Sejak saat itu Hyukjae tidak tampak lagi di sekolah, sama sekali, membuat Donghae menjadi khawatir. Dan sekarang, Donghae ada di depan pagar sebuah rumah minimalis, dimana ia dapa melihat ada namja manis yang sudah berhari-hari ia cari didalam sana, terlihat dari kaca transparan rumah itu. sedang duduk termenung. Tidak merasakan kehadiran Donghae yang sedang menatapnya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Donghae memasuki halaman Hyukjae, kemudian menekan bel yang ada disamping pintu bercat putih disana.

"Sebentar~!"teriak seseorang dengan lesu dari dalam.

-CKLEK-

Pintu putih dihadapan Donghae terbuka menampakkan sesosok namja manis yang mengenakan sweater kebesaran dan topi kupluk 'mungkin untuk menutupi telinganya'pikir Donghae.

"D…donghae..?"ucap Hyukjae kaget. Hyukjae hendak menutup pintu, tetapi Donghae sudah keburu menahan pintu itu kemudian menyelinap masuk.

"Kenapa… kau menyembunyikan itu dariku?"Tanya Donghae setelah mengunci pintu dan mendekati Hyukjae yang tampak berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

"Apa?"Tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah yang tampak ketakutan itu.

-DUK-

Salah! Hyukjae salah mengambil langkah mundurnya, seharusnya tadi ia mundur kearah kiri, bukan kanan, lihat, sekarang di terhimpit, ini dinding!

"Ya, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"Tanya Donghae lagi.

-SRET-

Donghae menarik topi kupluk Hyukjae sampai terlepas dari kepala Hyukjae.

"Ah!"Hyukjae hendak merebutnya dari tangan Donghae, tapi Donghae keburu membuangnya menjauh.

"Jelaskan."ucap Donghae semakin mendesak mendekati Hyukjae.

"STOOOP!"teriak Hyukjae menahan langkah Donghae yang hendak mendekatinya. "Aku menyembunyikan ini darimu karena aku takut kalau jijik dan takut padaku! Aku tau kau alergi terhadap binatang, dan…dan…aku ini adalah kucing…"jelas Hyukjae menunduk, air matanya sudah jatuh.

-GREEP-

Sekali tarik Hyukjae sudah berada didalam pelukan Donghae, dan dengan cepat Hyukjae berusaha untuk melepasnya dengan meronta-ronta didalam pelukan Donghae.

"Hae…lepphaas~~~!"ucap Hyukjae berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Donghae. Dengan enggan Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menggantinya dengan memegang kedua pundak Hyukjae agar Hyukjae tidak bisa kabur.

"Hyuk, lihat, aku tidak apa-apa menyentuhmu, bahkan memelukmu, lihatlah aku baik-baik saja"ucap Donghae berusaha mendapat perhatian dari Hyukjae yang terus menunduk, dengan perlahan Hyukjae menatap Donghae.

"tapi..kenapa?"

"Itu.. sebenarnya, kau tau.. jujur aku ini bukan alergi terhadap binatang, tapi sebenarnya aku takut terhadap serangga, jadi.. uhm… yah, aku ini namja gentle, kalau aku bilang seperti itu eumm… yah kau taulah Hyukkie, harga diri ke_gentle-an_ku.."jelas Donghae membuat Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae mencari keseriusan. Telinganya bergerak-gerak lucu dan juga jangan lupakan ekornya yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah keluar dari balik sweater kebesaran milik Hyukjae dan bergerak-gerak liar. Urgh… seperti kucing.~~ tapi dia memang kucing kan?

"Dan. Kalau aku boleh jujur lagi, kau tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih imut seperti ini, meskipun yang biasa tidak kalah imut tapi ini lebih imut!"Donghae kembali memeluk tubuh Hyukjae saking gemasnya. "Saranghae.."ucap Donghae.

"Eum.. nado saranghae~~"balas Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Hyukjae dalam, mengecup bibir plump milik Hyukjae sebentar dan kembali tersenyum.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."ujar Donghae sebelum kembali memeluk tubuh Hyukjae.

"Eum~~"gumam Hyukjae

-THE END-

-OMAKE-

"Hyukkie, ayolah…. Mandi!"jerit Donghae frustasi, bayangkan, hari ini mereka akan kencan, tapi sedari tadi pagi Hyukjae tidak mau mandi karena pemanas air didalam rumahnya rusak, sehingga ia harus mandi dengan air dingin, dan kalian tau. Hyukjae anti air dingin.

"Shireo! Shireo! Shireo!"tolak Hyukjae memeluk daun pintu dengan erat saat Donghae berusaha menariknya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ish! Aku heran, kenapa namja semanis kau bisa sejorok ini sehingga kalau tidak ada air hangat tidak mau mandi."ujar Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap Hyukjae kesal.

"Jadi Donghae tidak suka Hyukkie jorok?"Tanya Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan Kitten eyesnya, telinganya tertunduk lesu.

"Ne, makanya kau harus mandi"putus Donghae.

"Hiks. Tapi…kalau.. Hyukkie mandi..airnya dingin… nanti…"Hyukjae mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan terputus-putus dan tertunduk, air mata sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya, siap terjun kapan pun.

"Sssh, tidak perlu menangis, baby"Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus-elus punggung Hyukjae agar tenang.

"Baiklah.. kita tunda mandinya, kau ganti piyamamu dan kita ke apartemenku, kau mandi disana saja ne?"bujuk Donghae saat Hyukjae masih terisak di dalam dekapannya.

"Janji?"Tanya Hyukjae masih menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Donghae.

"Eum.. sekarang jangan menangis lagi ne?"bujuk Donghae.

"Eung… tapi Hae.."

"Disana ada air hangat baby, bahkan kalau kau mau yang mendidihpun bisa kusiapkan, barang kali kau mau lebih putih dari ini"ucap Donghae asal.

-PLAAK-

Dan satu geplakan asal mengenai kepala Donghae.

"Kau mau membuatku jadi melepuh, huh? Aku sedari tadi hanya ingin memberitaumu kalau ada kecoa di bawah kakimu, idiot!"teriak Hyukjae kesal sambil menunjuk benda coklat berbuku-buku tepat disamping kaki Donghae.

Donghae menolehkan kakinya kebawah, menatap horror kecoa itu saat di pandangannya kecoa itu sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"HUWWWWAAA!"jerit Donghae melompat kearah Hyukjae dan karena tidak sadar dirinya yang lebih besar dari Hyukjae alhasil mereka berdua pun terjatuh.

-BRUKH-

"Ish, Donghae… appo~"ringis Hyukjae saat dirinya tertimpa Donghae.

"Eoh? Chagi! Mianhe!"Donghae langsung menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya."Mana yang sakit…..eo?"ucapan Donghae semakin mengecil saat melihat wajah memerah Hyukjae yang menahan sakit dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tertegun sebentar, kemudian memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit, mengecup bibir plump milik Hyukjae yang bergetar.

"mianhe.."bisik Donghae tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Poppo~"rajuk Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Donghae menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan kemudian mencium dalam Hyukjae. Ciuman yang manis, mengisi pagi hari di hari kencan mereka yang sepertinya jadi gagal.

-THE END OF OMAKE-

Omakenya aneh? Iya aneh. Hanya ingin menambahkan cerita ajasih, biar gk terlalu singkat. Yah.. jadinya seperti ini. Semoga suka ^^


End file.
